


World Full of Magic

by CrystalNavy, LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: I will post all the random ideas that don't make the cut as a full-fledged story.





	1. After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would a mother not do for her child  
What lengths would a mother not go  
There's a bond that exists between mother and child  
With no end to how strong it can grow

She was dying. Slowly, but surely, she was. She would be dead within a year anyway. So why not save his life while she was at it?

His pale face emerged from the depths of her consciousness. Here she was, cared for by her loving husband. And all the while, he was stuck in Azkaban, with only the Dementors and fellow inmates for company, when it should be the other way around. She was dying; he had his whole life ahead of him. The decision was easy. If only her husband could see that. If only her husband could feel the love she felt towards him. Then again, maybe he couldn't. She was the only one who could convince him, and she would try. She ran all the arguments he'd come up with through her head, and knew how to counter each and every one of them.

She looked at the picture on the far wall. It showed the three of them when they were younger. Those were good days. They didn't have a care in the world back then, but her husband's long hours at work had taken their toll, and the family they once were was gone forever as a result.

Her husband had all such pictures burned, but she managed to save this one.

"Rest easy, my dearest one." she whispered "I am coming for you."

The love she felt for her husband had begun to fade after he was incarcerated. It was her husband who drove him away, who never had time for either of them. It was her husband who sentenced him to that fate. He was all she had left, and she would fight for him, tooth and nail. 

With new determination, she entered her husband's study.

"Good morning, Sarah." he looked up "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

And she spoke up, in a tone that broked no argument. While he seemed reluctant, she managed to succeed in convincing him in the end.

They brewed the Polyjuice Potion together, and the required hairs were added as well. The color of hers was magnificent, like fresh meadows and birds chirping, like a Quaffle soaring through the sky.

She smiled. He had always loved Quidditch, he did. Before the tragedy, he was looking forward to playing on the school team. 

Then fate interfered, and all of his dreams crumbled to dust.

He was sixteen years old when he was sentenced. 

Their trip was short, and soon they were standing in front of Azkaban. The fact that the Dementors were blind was what the whole plan hinged on. 

As they passed various cells, she caught the eyes of Sirius Black. They were pale and sunken, very much like his. She felt a pang of sympathy for him.

She forced herself to look away. She didn't come here to help Sirius Black. She had a different job to do.

When they reached his cell, she gasped in horror. Horror and sadness. He was skin and bones and his eyes were hollow and sunken. The key clicked and the cell doors were opened. His eyes bore into her own.

"Ma....." he whispered in a hoarse voice 

She wrapped her arms around his thin chest, which rose and fell precariously.

"It's all right, dearest." she whispered "I am here to get you out of this place."

She pulled out two identical flasks, though they contained liquids of different colors inside.

"I propose a toast to your future, dearest." she handed him one of the flasks and raised the other to her mouth "Bottom's up."

Understanding flickered in his eyes, and they both downed the flasks at the same time. Then, slowly, they changed, until they became perfect doppelgangers of one another.

The doors were locked once more. He was leaving, and she was staying. He would live and she would die.

There were many kinds of love in this world, and the love she felt for him was the strongest kind of love.


	2. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' reaction to learning that his best friend will become a part of his family. Set within an AU where Sirius lives, obviously.

The door came out from under the closed door. Sirius, like a curious soul he was, decided to take a quick peek. Carefully, he opened the door and did just that.

What he saw made his jaw drop. Remus and Dora stood by the window, kissing one another as if there was no tomorrow. Sirius had no doubt that Dora was the one who initiated the kiss. She was forceful like that, a trait inherited from her mother, Andromeda. Who just happened to be Sirius' cousin.

"Oh my." he whispered, as the full severity of what he saw dawned on him "My best friend is getting married into my family...."

He almost fainted on the spot. 

The door opened wider, and he saw Dora glaring down at him. Remus stood in the background, wringing his hands nervously.

"Spying on a private moment, are you?" Dora smiled sweetly, though her eyes looked murderous

Sirius looked at Remus pleadingly.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but no dice." Remus shrugged "You did see something you weren't supposed to see."

"Moony, please....."

But Remus was already heading downstairs.

Sirius scrambled to avoid multiple hexes and jinxes Dora was throwing at him.


End file.
